Tomodachi: Ai no Kiseki
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: *NEW* installment of the Tomodachi series. Ringo comes to visit Risembool,Al, Winry and Ed are out of town for a month with a change of plans, and Ichigo and her baby daughter are with Alisa and Momohana. Momoko plans the perfect gift
1. Love! Momo Style!

"Have you ever wondered, Momoko," started Ichigo Momomiya, "that you would be able to save this entire family from any danger if you turned into your Mew Mew form?"

"I think so," said the two year old Momoko, "but uncle said that I have to be taught alchemy in order for me to be stronger."

"Well, Edward's wrong," said Ichigo. Alisa came by and shook her head.

"I don't think so either, Ichigo. I don't think so either," Alisa said. Ichigo's little sister, Momohana, also came and shook her head.

"I'm only 17 and I know what's best, so tell Ed that he can't teach your little one alchemy until she's around five, six or seven years old." Momohana laughed and walked off.

"What's with Momohana? She's just become smarter than ever now," said Ichigo.

"Where's daddy?" asked Momoko. Ichigo smiled at her little one and spoke.

"He's with his friends in Central. He told me before he and the others left, 'We'll be gone for a month, so make sure this house is in ship shape, or else...' I asked, 'Or else what?' and Edward answered, 'Winry will kill me not you guys.' So he gave me a hug, Al gave me a hug and a kiss, and Winry waved goodbye and gave me a hug, and then they left to go to Central."

"Why not Al stay here and be with you two?" asked Alisa. Ichigo looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Because... we need some time off of family time and spend some time separately. Alphonse's probably worried about me right now. I should go call him now." Ichigo laughed and went to the phone.

"Don't think about Al right now, Ichigo. Calm down. You're just overreacting whenever you hear the name 'Al' or 'Alphonse.' Or 'daddy.'" said Alisa. Momohana laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Alisa.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you.," answered Momohana.

"You guys, please. Momoko's asleep," said Ichigo, holding her child. Alisa and Hana (Momohana) awed at what they saw on Ichigo's lap.

"Ain't she a little cutie, huh?" said Hana. Alisa nodded and went back to work. Ichigo smiled and carried Momo (Momoko) upstairs.

Upstairs, Ichigo and Momo were in bed.

"Aren't you my little cutie?" whispered Ichigo. Momo mumbled in her sleep, talking about ice cream and candy.

"Aw, you want a piece of candy? I'll get you-- Wait a minute. She's dreaming about sweets again," Ichigo sighed and giggled.

"I... miss... daddy.... and uncle.... and Winry.." Momo yawned when she awoke.

"I miss them too, Momo," replied Ichigo with a smile.

"Are you gonna give them something special when they get back?" asked Momo.

"No, no. I'm not. They don't need special gifts when they get back because-- I don't know-- They just don't." Ichigo yawned. Momo smiled and got up.

"Well! I will make them something special for them when they get back! Kay?" Momo said. Ichigo shivered and giggled.

"That's great, sweetie," said Ichigo, "but I think--"

"Momo says! Momo says!" Momo shouted as she marched off the bed and went downstairs, still chanting.

"I hope they get back soon," said Ichigo.


	2. Alisa's Perfect Gift Story

"Alisa! Do you have something in mind for the perfect gift?" said Momo.

"What gift?" said Alisa.

"A gift for when they come back!" Momo replied.

"Oh, no. I don't have an idea. But I can help you if you like," said Alisa, picking up Momo.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me something about a perfect gift, Alisa!" Momo said, squirming around in Alisa's arms. Alisa sighed and laughed.

"Oh, okay then," Alisa said, sitting on the couch.

"Yay!" Momo giggled.

"Now the story begins," Alisa started.

"When I was little, my sister was planning a surprise party for her husband who was in the military. We haven't heard from him since I was born. Since then, my sister was all by herself, rescuing abandoned animals and keeping them and selling them as time went by. I was helping her along the way. My sister didn't talkat all until I asked her a very simple question: 'May? Do you have something in mind for a perfect gift?' My sister was shocked to hear me mention part of her husband's welcome party. She laughed and said, 'I have no idea in mind right now because I'm....' She stopped there, and I felt something kick. I felt pretty excited, but I don't want to tell you why, Momo. Okay, I will. I was excited because my sister's going to have a baby soon. I felt her stomach and it felt as smooth as an apple. 'May, what's it going to be? Boy or girl?' I asked cheerfully. May smiled and laughed, and answered, 'We don't know yet. But I'm sure you're going to be the best aunt this child will ever have.' I laughed and cheered. A couple of months later, my sister, alone without her husband, had a girl named Julianne. I haven't seen my little niece in a long time because my sister decided to take Julianne with her to find her husband. The good news is that her husband returned in time for the party. More good news! I had an idea for the perfect gift! My sister and I worked on it while Julianne was still sleeping. It turned out great! We gave it to uncle, and he loved it, but he loves his daughter and May more than the perfect gift we made him. His daughter was so attached to him that whenever he goes back to work in the military, Julianne decides to follow him without anyone stopping her or uncle. So, the perfect gift we made was a shiny red and blue ruby necklace."

"Where's Julianne now? How old is she?" Momo yawned.

"She's ten now. I don't know where she is, but I know May and uncle are somewhere in Central," said Alisa. The phone began ringing.

"I'll get it. Stay there, Momo," Alisa said, stretching herself and getting up off from the couch and held the phone in her hands.

"Hello?" said Alisa.

"Alisa, is that you? Your voice is different from the phone."

"Winry, is that you? What's going on?" said Alisa.

"We're just letting you guys know that we're on our way soon."

"I thouht you're out of town for a month," Alisa said curiously.

"We had a change of plans. There was a fire near the Central Library, so we couldn't stay here long enough, so we are going back."

"Well, Winry, tell Alphonse that Ichigo has something planned for him-- I mean tell him that Ichigo and Momoko misses him so much. _I can't ruin Momo's chance of making the perfect gift for all three of them. That was too close._" Alisa sighed in relief.

"Okay. See you later."

"Same here."

_Click!_

_Click!_

"Alisa, who was that?" asked the two year old girl. Alisa turned to Momo and smiled.

"That was Winry. They're on their way soon, so--"

"You almost told her about the perfect gift!" said Momo.

"I know, but I decided to tell Winry that you and mommy miss Alphonse so much, so Winry didn't get to ask me what I was going to say before I told her about you guys missing Al."

"Alisa, you did good!" said Momo. Alisa laughed and smiled at the little girl.

"Let's get started on that gift of yours," Alisa clapped her hands. Momo cheered and went off to work.

"I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND BECAUSE OF YOU, ALISA!" shouted Momo.

"I hope it's not that boy or girl thing. Because if it is, I'm dead," Alisa said to herself.


	3. The Perfect Gifts

"MAMA, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Momo, what is it? What's going on? What just happened? Why am I in my nightgown? Wha?" Ichigo panicked a bit and settled down.

"Hana's been attacked by an intruder! Help! Help!" Momo cried out. Ichigo got up and ran downstairs and saw Hana dying on the floor.

"Hana, what happened?! What's going on here?! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" Ichigo cried out.

* * *

"HANA!" Ichigo shouted as she awoke from a nightmare. She had her right arm outstretched towards the door.

"That.. was.. crazy.." Ichigo panted. Pounding noises occurred from downstairs. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and tiptoed down the steps of the wooden staircase. Screwdrivers were tossed about across the living room.

"PULL HARDER! PULL! PULL!" Momo commanded Alisa as Alisa herself was struggling on tugging a rope to keep something together in its place.

"Momo, you're too young to boss me around! Why don't you help me out here?!" Alisa grunted and clenched her teeth.

"Because I'm too young to work!" shouted Momo through the loud pounding noises Hana was making behind Alisa.

"Hana, enough with the pounding noises! Help me!" Alisa shouted at Hana. Momo laughed and helped Alisa out with the tugging of the rope. Ichigo, who was secretly watching from the staircase, laughed softly and quietly as she watched the three girls build something.

_"Good thing it wasn't that boy or girl thing," _Alisa thought to herself as she continued pulling on the rope. A knock on the door occurred.

"I'll get it!" said Momo, letting go of the rope. Alisa fell flat on her face as the rope slipped away from her. Momo opened the door, and it was Ringo Akai, Ichigo's cousin.

"Ah, Ringo, you're here!" said Ichigo from the staircase, whcih freaked out Alisa and Hana.

"Hi, cousin!" Ringo giggled. She ran inside and hugged her older cousin.

"Momo, help me, please!" shouted Alisa. Momo looked at her and laughed. She ran towards her and helped her up.

"Ringo! Ringo! Guess what?" said Momo, ignoring Alisa.

"What is it, Momoko?" asked Ringo.

"I'm making the perfect gift for my daddy and his friends!" Momo giggled. Ringo smiled at her and picked her up.

"She's so cute. Where'd you get her?" said Ringo, tickling Momo's stomach.

"Oh, that's mine. I had her," answered Ichigo. Ringo almost dropped Momo after she heard what Ichigo just told her.

"You had this cutie? THAT'S GREAT! With who by the way?" Ringo laughed.

"Alphonse," answered Ichigo. Ringo screamed and laughed.

"Keep your voice down! We're working here!" shouted Hana. Ringo stuck her tongue out at Hana and smiled.

"It's okay! Nothing bad is gonna happen, right?"

"Ringo, don't say that in front of Momoko," said Alisa. "That's bad luck."

"And why not?" asked Ringo.

"Because it is, so just get over it," answered Hana.

"Yeah! Yeah! And Alisa told me a wonderful story, but I forgot how it went, though," Momo giggled and looked down at the floor.

"I'll tell you more of it tomorrow, okay, sweetie?" Alisa told Momo. The phone rang once more.

"I'll get it for you guys," said Ichigo, walking towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo? Sweetie, I miss you so much."

"Oh, hi, Al. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Winry told me that you guys missed us, so I decided to get you something special when we get back."

"Oh, wow. What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, sweetie. I said it's special, so that's all you have to keep in mind, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"_Laughs._ We're on our way now, so be prepared, sweetie, okay? Love you, miss you, don't get hurt."

"Miss you too. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click!_

_Click!_

"Who called?" asked Ringo.

"That was Al. He said that he's on his way along with Edward and Winry," answered Ichigo.

"Isn't Ed married to Winry?" asked Ringo.

"No. They're still single, soon to get together, but still single," said Ichigo.

"ARGHHHHHHHH! The perfect gift isn't done!" Momo groaned. She began to cry.

"Aw, don't worry, Momo. Hana got it covered, see? Look at it. It's so pretty." Alisa picked up the crying girl and showed her the perfect gift Hana finished making.

"These are three gold, red, white, black and green ruby necklaces and a pair of earrings for Winry. And I have an iddea that will go with the earrings, if you know what I mean." Hana laughed and grinned.

"I got it! We can package the earrings and leave it on the table so that Winry will think that Ed bought them for her! Great idea, Hana!" said Alisa.

"Yes, I wasn't thinking of that idea, but that's good enough," Hana corrected Alisa with a smile.

"And soon after, marriage of the two," Ringo replied.


	4. I Love Who?

"WE'RE HOME!" It was Winry shouting from the outside of her house. Ed and Al were sitting on the porch, covering their ears.

"Shhh! Winry, calm down! It's not like they're not having something special planned for us," Al said. Ed watched from the window as the girls inside were cleaning up.

"What are they doing?" said Ed.

"Cleaning," answered Al. "I heard sweeping noises from where you are."

"Ah, geez. It's my house, so I can just open the door and--" Winry was about to turn the knob on the door, but she backed away after someone who was inside shouted.

"DON'T COME IN! NO MORE VISITORS! WE'RE TIRED OF YOUR COMPLAINING, SO BACK AWAY AND GO BACK HOME! GEEZ!" It was Ringo shouting random warnings.

"Ringo's here? No one told me about her staying here," said Winry.

"It's not just you, Winry," said Ed, "it's us too." Winry turned to Ed who ducked back down to hide.

"I want to know."

"So do we, Winry. So. Do. We." Al yawned at Winry. Winry sighed and opened the door.

"SURPRISE ME, MAMA!" shouted Momo from upstairs.

"Surprise Momo with what?" said Ichigo.

"Give me a kiss!" replied Momo.

"Hehhe. Okay then, sweetie. _Mwah! Mwah! _Mama loves her little angel. Yes she does, yes she does."

"Mama, that tickles! Stop it! Hhahahhahhaha!" Momo laughed and screamed as Ichigo played with her. Winry was about to burst into laughter until something popped inside her mind.

"If I were married, I should do that. But, who shall I marry?" Winry said to herself. Ringo came out of the kitchen and saw Winry.

"Ah, Winry, you're here! Can you call Edward in, please? I gotta talk to him." Ringo smiled, but in her mind, evil plots were being made.

"Okay, sure," Winry agreed, and called her friend, leaving Alphonse outside all by himself.

"This is a private conversation," said Ringo, "so, Winry, go leave, please."

"Okay, Ringo. Sure, I'll go away for now," Winry said, not sure what Ringo's doing.

"Why'd you want to talk to me, Ringo?" asked Ed in a calm voice.

"I just wanna know.. Are you seeing someone?" Ringo giggled. Ed blushed a bright red and turned away. He was picturing a young and beautiful girl.

"Uh, possibly," he answered.

_"He is so seeing someone," _Ringo thought to herself.

"I don't know. Maybe, a little," Ed said, not sure what answer he have to give Ringo.

"Oh, if so, then here." Ringo said, handing Ed a pair of earrings that Hana made.

"What? These are pretty. Who made them?" Ed lifted one of the earrings and tilted it towards the light.

"Hana made it," answered Ringo.

"Why did you give me these?" asked Edward.

"I just wanna know... Do you love Winry?" said Ringo. Ed blushed harder and turned away from Ringo.

"I..Uh.... As a friend, you mean?" Ed said, covering his face.

"No, no. Love, love her for real," replied Ringo. Ed was shivering.

"I do... I was planning on buying her some new earrings after I saw her old pair on the floor, broken and rusty."

"How sweet of you," said Ringo.

"So, you want me to give these to her as a sign of--"

"Yup, yup, yup! Don't lie to her, kay?" Ringo giggled. Ed smiled and hugged Ringo.

"WINRY, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Ringo shouted. Then, she ran off and hid in the basement where Alisa was taking care of the late Pon's cats who are fully grown.

"Ringo, whhy are you here?" asked Alisa.

"Shhh! Ed and Winry moment in three, two--" Ringo was interrupted by Ed and Winry's conversation.

"I have to tell you something, Winry," Ed started.

"What is it, Ed?" said Winry, smiling.

"......I, uh.... I have something for you... If you don't mind.."

"Edward, you didn't have to give me anything. I'm a mechanic and I find anything metal a part of me."

"Winry, I don't get it, but here you go," Ed said, giving Winry her gift.

"Oh, my.. New pairs of earrings! They're so pretty! Thank you!"

"And I have something else for you," said Ed, leaning over to kiss Winry.

"Edward..." Winry sighed.

"I love you.." Ed said in relief, blushing.

"I do too, Ed," replied Winry.

"MAMA! DADDY'S HERE!" shouted Momo from upstairs, also stopping Ed and Winry from trying to kiss each other again.

"Oh, he is? Let's go see him, okay?" Ichigo laughed. The two girls went outside and hung out with Alphonse.

"Edward, I can't believe this.. Let's go upstairs and talk in private, okay?" Winry was shaking. Ed held her hands and stared at her deep blue eyes.

"We can. Let's go," said Ed. Inside the basement, Alisa and Ringo were laughing and cheering.

"I cannot believe they're getting together that easy!" Alisa laughed while rolling on the floor.

"I know, right? Thanks to Hana who planned this whole thing out! I wonder what they're gonna do upstairs?"

"You heard what Winry said, Ringo! Don't be mean."

"I'm sorry Alisa. I thought they were just gonna smooch, smooch, smooch, but they're just gonna talk in private. I guess that's fine as long as it's just them two." Ringo giggled a little. Alisa sighed and laughed a little bit.

Upstairs in Winry's rooom, Winry and Ed talked.

"Edward, these are the best pair earrings I have right now. Thank you so much!" Winry giggled. Edward blushed a bit and laughed and smiled.

"Well, at least I saw your old pair on the ground."

"Oh, Edward, who made these?" asked Winry, putting her new earrings on.

"Hana gave it to Ringo who gave it me to give to you."

"Did you plan this whole thing out?" Winry asked him again. Ed shook his head, not wanting to lie to her.

"Oh, I see then. Well, at least THEY gave it to YOU. I've never received a gift from anyone that haven't known me forever except for you and Alphonse. They're lucky they gave it to you."

"Well, Winry..."

"Ed, what's wrong? What is it that you want to say to me?" said Winry, looking at his deep golden eyes.

"Ringo also asked me if I was seeing someone."

"And?"

"I said maybe because...."

"You're seeing someone? Who is it then?" Winry giggled and smiled, but in her mind, she was screaming.

"You," answered Edward. Winry blushed a deep red and turned away.

"M-Me? Why me?" she asked. Ed smiled and leaned over.

"Because I love you, silly," he laughed and kissed her. Winry pushed Ed away from her.

"Are you sure? No one said that-- Maybe a certain someone, but.." Winry sighed and looked down at the wooden floor.

"It's okay, Winry. Come--" Then, Winry kissed Edward backed.

Outside Winry's house, Momo was running around as Ichigo and Al talked.

"So, Al, how was your vacation?" asked Ichigo. Al laughed and smiled .

"It was fine.. until that fire happened near the Central Library."

"How did it happen?" asked Ichigo.

"Mustang," answered Alphonse. Ichigo sighed and turned away.

_"Why would Mustang burn down Central?"_Ichigo thought to herself. Al stared at her and kissed her.

"Gotcha, Ichigo. Hhehehe." Al snickered at her. Ichigo kissed him back.

"You're so sneaky, Alphonse. Look at Momoko go. She's so fast, isn't she?" Ichigo said as she pointed at her baby girl running around.

"She's so elegant out there," Al replied.

"Wanna go back inside? Momo has something for you." Ichigo smiled. Al laughed and nodded at her.

"Momo! We're going in!" Ichigo said. Momo laughed and ran back to her parents.

Inside the house, Ringo and Alisa were sleeping on the couch.

"They must be tired of working all day. Momo, can you go get them some covers, please?" Ichigo asked her daughter who cheered and ran to a nearby cabinet and got out some covers for Ringo and Alisa.

"Thank you, sweetie," said Ichigo. Momoko laughed ans ran back to Ichigo.

"I hear something from upstairs," said Al. "It must be brother."

"What's he up to this time?" said Ichigo. Al shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? I was outside must of the time he was up there." Then, Winry's voice was heard.

"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" Winry shouted. Al and Ichigo looked at each other and gasped. Momo grabbed her mother's hands and used them to cover her ears.

"Brother, you're not even--"

"Al don't say it in front of Momo! At least she's smart enough to cover her ears. Thank you for doing that, Momoko."

"What? I can't hear you!" Momo shouted.

Upstairs, Ed took his shirt off.= while Winry got out her tools.

"Where do you want me to--"

"Just lay down where you are, Edward," said Winry. Ed laid down on his stomach as Winry sat down to the right of him.

"I heard Alphonse from down below," said Ed.

"About what?" asked Winry.

"That I'm not even married yet. He thinks that we're... you know what married people do..."

"Ed, shut it. I don't wanna hear about it until I'm married. Then we'll talk," Winry sighed.


End file.
